5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alien X/@comment-35273511-20180410235307/@comment-5846800-20181231021050
I find it funny that these guys are going by a Man of Action Q and A when we actually seen Alien X do some really impossible tasks and not to mention Man of Action weren't the people who were working on Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. Some of those answers seem a little obscure at best. I could see this be applied to the Reboot continuity though. While MoA did start the Ben 10 series, they didn't really create the aliens and plots in the later series, except the Reboot. Too late now, the new chapter is already out. I mean seriously look at this: Ben 10 Questions Answered TheHernMOA Hi guys - Hernan from MOA - these questions were sent to the MOA team and have been answered. Feel free to use them how you wish. Keep up the great work! Question 1: “Can the omnipotent beings #Celestialsapiens survive anything like Anur Vladius, Omniversal destruction, Timeline Destruction etc.? Can CS make themselves omniscience & omnipresence if they agreed?” MOA ANSWER: This is a great question. It’s like the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object! Celetialsapiens have almost godlike powers when they can agree on something, but, Anur Vladius is an aberration in the known universe. It’s like anti-life. So, one Celestialsapien pulled into Vladius’s grip would definitely perish. But, if a group of Celestialsapiens got together and were able to agree internally and externally to combat the planet, they would all be able to survive. The answer is the same for Omniversal and Timeline destruction. If the Celetialsapiens were aware that either was coming and formed a group that could agree in advance to bond their power, they would survive. If they were not aware of the impending threat of destruction, they would not be able to agree in advance, and would be undone by either phenomenon. Part two of your question is bigger, but simpler. Celestialsapiens could indeed try to become Omniscient, but, since they are also aware that the enormous expenditure of power necessary to achieve an omniscient state could damage the universe, other Celestialsapiens would intervene and prevent their ascension to omniscient status. So yes, possible if they agreed, but it would never happen – they would never agree on that. Question 2 – “ Duncan Rouleau confirmed #AtomicX is not #Omnipotent because he is only 1/2 Celestialsapien but we all know dividing Omnipotence is still Omnipotence - does that mean fusions don’t divide and only take limited amount of power from both aliens?” MOA ANSWER: You express your point well, but we don’t agree with your basic premise. The premise of omnipotence is binary – something either is omnipotent, or it is not omnipotent. There is no such thing as partial omnipotence. In the case of ALIEN X, the very presence of Ben’s DNA in the mix means that ALIEN X is not omnipotent because Ben is not Omnipotent. Question 3 – “Aren't #Naljians (26 Dimensional beings) the 2nd most powerful alien race just after Omnipotent Celestialsapiens? Aren't Celestialsapiens above dimensions (I mean they are not bound by dimensions)? MOA ANSWER: The universe is not fully explored so there is no way to give a definitive ranking of most-to-least powerful species. That said, in the known universe that has been revealed in BEN 10, the Naljians appear to be the second most powerful. But then again, there is a Nalijian Destructor, so they obviously aren’t that powerful. Is there anyone else between them and the Celestialsapiens? Is there an entity or entities more powerful than Celetialsapiens? We have to keep some secrets and surprises for the future!!! For part two – yes, CPs are extra-dimensional beings. Question 4 – “Didn’t the Celestialsapiens reboot/redesign all 26 dimensions and beyond?” MOA ANSWER: The CPs rebooted at least one dimension but the very nature of a dimensional reboot is that one in existence – even the Celestialsapien making the adjustment – would remember the reboot – all beings are inside of the experience not outside of it. Question 5 – “Can Celestialsapiens hurt other Celestialsapiens If not can Decisive Celestialsapiens like starbeard hurt non Decisive celestial sapiens? Or it can’t because all of them are equal? MOA ANSWER: This one is easy! Decisive Celestialsapiens can indeed hurt non-decisive Celestialspaiens if they are more powerful than their opponent on the level in which they are attacking. If not, they can be hurt in return. Thanks for all the questions! We love you super fans so much. Amazing! These questions were very in depth and required a lot of discussion among the multiple MAN OF ACTION crew. Sorry to keep you waiting for responses, but we hope they answer your questions! We have to duck out of this conversation now as we have soooooo much to do on the next round of Ben 10 stories! Take care!!!